Steaming Dreams
by karadragonsflame
Summary: total Zutara. Katara has a dream about Zuko. will these dreams be enough to change her feelings? rated to be safe. please review. summary sucks. forgive me i messed up a bit on describing zuko. will try to fix later.chap 3 up!
1. the dream

There was steam as far as she could see, not fog, for fog was dark and murky. This was steam. Hot and so alive that it embraced her, clinging to her arms and legs and escaping into her body with every breath she took. Then she felt him behind her.

His hands were warm as they gently rubbed her shoulders. The warmth of them seemed to seep through her thin shirt as they moved slowly down her arms.

He had her pulled back against his chest; his ardent breath that raced past her left ear and cheek had her skin tingling with delight. She had lost her breath somewhere between her lungs and throat, her heart was pounding so fast that she couldn't hear quite clearly, but it was hard to miss the was his hot and excited breathing seemed to matched hers. His body against her back was heavy with heat.

His left arm wound its way around her waist and held her tightly against him. The right hand pulled her hair over her right shoulder. Then she felt his fiery lips pressing against the back of her neck, with every kiss he gave her he seemed to brand her as his.

The impassioned growl in his throat and chest was so enthralling, the way his lips that were now pressed against her the bit of bare skin on her shoulder vibrated with the growl caused her knees to buckle underneath her. Her breathing was shaky as she reached up behind her with her left hand and found her fingers tangled in long smooth locks.

His kisses moved up her neck and to the small area behind her ear that had her gasping with each fervent kiss he placed there. Suddenly she was overcome with the desire to have those consuming lips pressed against her own.

Swiftly she turned in his grip and stood on her toes to press her lips to his. He willingly opened his mouth to her. They were pressed against each other so tightly it was as if they couldn't get closer. His hands moved up and down on her back and her hands were snarled in his hair again. He lifted her off her feet that could no longer support her.

Finally they broke apart for breath. She gazed into a pair of boiling pools of black and hazel, they were beautiful eyes, the hazel had drops of gold in it. Then she saw the scar over his right eye.


	2. breakfast

Katara woke with a start. Gasping for breath she glanced around the plain room she had claimed as her own in their stay at the air temple. It was almost empty, save for her bags in the far corner and the bed she lay in.

Sighing she threw off her thin wool blankets and pulled on her tight leather boots.

Since Zuko came she never left her door unlocked, and since the dreams started she never took her clothes off to sleep.

The dreams unnerved her, she had never thought of Zuko in that way, she had thought him handsome, or pleasant looking, but never to the extent that her dreams made him to be.

She gave an annoyed rumble as she stood and, unlocking the door, left the room, running her thin fingers through her long dark brunette hair as she went.

The morning air still clung to the icy chill of night, making her wish she had brought one of the blankets with her.

It was a short walk to the fountain where they had most of their meals.

She rummaged through the packs left by the fountain until she found her flint and steel. Of course she could wait for Zuko to wake and ask for him to help her, but she would never stoop so low, she was perfectly capable of lighting a fire without him.

With her search successful she stood and caught her own reflection in the water, her skin was not quite the natural dark bronze color of her tribe, but it wasn't as light as the other nations. Her people prided themselves in their unique colored skin, said it was a gift from the spirit of the ocean to protect them from the burning of the sun.

Her dark blue eyes were lit with the longing she normally saw when she thought of her home or people. Her small delicate nose came out sharply from her face, her father had called it a sparrowhawks nose, he said it was a gift from the creator of women, a beautiful thing, of course he had said it whenever Sokka had made fun of it. She sighed as she touched it, remembering her father and the way he used to tap her nose and make her laugh.

Then her eyes blazed with angry blue fire as she looked at her hair, a big bushy mess. Even her little braids on the side of her face had come out.

Dropping her flint and steel on the edge of the fountain, she attacked her hair with her fingers, using her waterbending to smooth out the frizzes. After a bit of a struggle she had her hair in order again, its perfect single braid running down to her waist and the two smaller ones drooping from her forehead to her long braid at her neck. Sighing at the normality of it she left and walked back to the fire pit where she wrestled a misshapen log from the pile and into the pit.

Before she would spend hours staring at the kindling and useless sparks she created she glance around her. The morning sky beyond the cliff barely had a tinge of blue to its velvety black as the sun rose behind them, the stars were mere memories and the clouds were like misty dreams streamed across the sky.

Other than her own breathing the only sound was the water in the fountain as it splashed against the sides of its prison, longing to spread its wet self over the parched ground.

Footsteps in one of the nearby corridors recalled her back to her duty, breakfast. Groaning she knelt down and put a small pile of kindling on the large log and began to strike the steel and flint together.

It was the sharp spicy scent that told her who it was, and she nearly let the steel fall from her fingers with the shock. Gaining control over herself again she continued to attack the steel.

She knew what he was going to ask, he did it every time he saw her like that. She had an answer ready.

"You sure you don't need any help?" he said in his ridiculously attractive voice that had her suppressing shivers of pleasure.

"Listen, your highness," she sneered, "I am perfectly able of lighting a fire myself, I have done it since I was five years old and can still do it."

She watched his reaction from the corner of her eye, first he was startled, and then his face burned with anger. But then, she didn't know why it still surprised her because he did it often now, the anger dimmed to a calm stoic expression.

He sighed and muttered, "very well," and continued to the cliff's edge.

She sat there for another ten minutes before one of her small sparks finally caught. With a triumphant smile she began to pile more wood on top of the tiny flame, careful not to smother it.

She picked up one of the many pots that sat by the fire and effortlessly bended water from the fountain and into the pot and set it over the still small fire to boil. As she waited she began cutting vegetables for the stew, and as she did she couldn't help but watch Zuko as he went through his morning exercises.

The sun wasn't quite high enough yet for a proper firebending work out, as he'd told Aang once, so he was baring the Dou swords. She watched as he went through what could only be called a dance with invisible opponents.

Even so distant she could see his golden eyes burning with an adrenaline fueled fire. The faint sunlight gave his pale skin a bright glow that had nothing to do with the sheen of sweat that was beginning to form. His shaggy dark hair moved slightly behind him with every step and leap, every time it fell it brushed against the dark scar over his left eye, that was the only mar on his face.

Abruptly he stopped and removed his red and black fire nation tunic. Katara felt her breath catch in her throat; even from her distance she could see every well defined muscle in that broad chest.

Katara felt her cheeks burn and she glanced down at her hands with the knife and mangled carrot slices, out of the corner of her eye she noticed that finally the fire had gotten large and the water in the large pot was boiling.

Glad, and yet at the same time disappointed, to have a reason to look away from the Zuko she began to pour the chopped vegetables and a few crushed herbs into the water. She began using her waterbending to stir the contents.

But soon her gaze was caught again by a sudden burst of flame. Amazingly enough he was outlined by the rising sun behind him as he leapt into the air with a flaming kick. Katara felt her heart leap with him, yet it stayed confined inside her chest.

As he continued with the exercises Katara realized that she was staring again and turned back to the soup which was now a thick milky color with small bits of veggies here and there.

She bit her tongue and silently berated herself for her stupidity. _He's the enemy stupid, _she told herself_, he may think he's good but he is unstable and easily swayed. It will just take a shove to turn him back. He's dangerous. To all of us._

Another part of her seemed to wake up, the part that, for a while, seemed to only exist in her dreams, _but he is good _now_, he left a lot to join us._

Katara bit angrily at the inside of her cheeks. _He betrayed us all in Ba Sing Se, he could do it again, he can't be trusted._

_You seemed willing to trust him last night._

As she had the silent argument with herself, she hadn't heard Aang's ever so silent approach. "Hey Katara, how's breakfast coming?"

Struggling to hide her surprise with a wide smile she answered, "Morning Aang. It's coming great; I found some honey in one of our bags so we can sweeten it if we want to."

He smiled back at her, then his gaze turned to Zuko who apparently hadn't even noticed his approach. He was continuing with a series of moves that Katara now realized she hadn't seen a firebender use before. The moves were more graceful than the series of punches and kicks that she had normally seen.

They seemed to go faster, Katara felt as if it were building to an unseen climax, until a voice cut through their fascinated silence and Zuko's concentration.

"Hey, I don't smell any meat in that pot!"

Zuko tripped in his surprise, falling on forward, and barely catching himself. The fire vanished.

Katara couldn't help but smirk at his cursing he failed to stifle before answering her older brother who had just sauntered out of the cavernous halls of the temple. "I think you can survive one meal without meat Sokka."

She watched in amusement as his dark skinned face twisted in a grimace, "No I can't!"

"If you want to make two soups every morning, then be my guest and I will finally sleep in."

His face fell and he grumbled something to the point of consent.

It didn't take long for the others to wake and gather around the fire.

Teo and The Duke, who shared a room, due to the fact that The Duke had nightmares and Teo needed help getting from his bed to his chair, were the ones to follow Sokka.

And soon Toph, who made a surprised comment at 'Snoozles' being up before her, followed them.

Finally Haru was the last to join them.

Katara smiled at him as she scooped him a portion of the soup into one of the many bowls they had collected.

He smiled back as he took it. "Morning Katara, how are you?"

"Good, other than the sulfur contaminating my air," she indicated Zuko and Aang who were deep in a conversation about the traits of firebending and how it related to the other three forms.

He sat beside her and took a sip of the soup and said, "Well, it didn't affect your cooking, which is, as always, delicious."

She smiled at the compliment and turned back to her own bowl, which was only half empty.

The bowls didn't hold much, a lot of them could eat five portions (Sokka), and this was only her first bowl. For some reason her stomach was in painful knots that had nothing to do with her cooking or any illness.

_Must be_ _nerves,_ she thought, _but why am I nervous. _She felt strangely tired.

_Maybe it's those dreams. _

She couldn't stop the thought from rising to the surface and she felt her cheeks burn as she glanced at Zuko from the corner of her eye.

He was smiling, a smile that seemed to come so easily to the face she could only picture with a frown or a glare, in fact, it seemed more natural see him smiling. And as he talked with Aang he spoke with a kind voice, and she realized that the way he'd been treating Aang lately, was like a little brother. That was the only way to explain it, he and Aang seemed a lot closer since the time they disappeared to the Sun Warrior ruins.

"Katara,"

She turned back to Haru who was staring at her in concern, "Are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she glanced around the camp and saw the basket of clothing she had collected yesterday but never had a chance to clean yet. Sighing, she stood, "Aang, is it okay if I take Appa up to the stream to do the laundry?"

He looked up from his conversation with Zuko to say, "Sure, be careful."

"Thanks"

"Why don't you use the fountain," The Duke asked innocently.

"That's our drinking water," Sokka explained.

She picked up the basket and walked over to the large white six legged bison. Realizing she wanted a ride Appa crouched down so she could climb on easily with the large basket in her arms.

The whole time she felt a warmth on the back of her neck, as she turned to take the reins she could've sworn she saw Zuko turn around to look at the embers that were all that was left of the fire. She struggled to settle her dancing heart with painful memories of Ba Sing Se

The air was a bit warmer as the sun rose higher in the clear blue sky. Appa easily climbed the air until they were above the temple and gliding over the cliff that it suspended from. Grass blanketed the mountaintop with small clutches of bushes and trees. They didn't have to go far before they reached the clear stream. Well, it was a bit larger than a stream, but not quite a river.

Relieving Appa of his burden she let him wonder through the grove she had chosen to land in.

Throwing the laundry to the side she began to remove her outer clothing until she was left in her wrappings.

Gratefully she stepped into the cold stream, her skin still tingled with the heat of Zuko's stare, and she imagined steam coming from where the water touched her.

Raising a long stream of it she wove it over her head. The water was so soothing, so smooth and calm.

She bent her water until the sun was at its peak before returning to the clothes.

She wove her water through every article of clothing, cleaning it thoroughly.

Sometime while she was cleaning she had begun singing, it was a lullaby Sokka said their mom used to sing. It was a simple melody about the serpents of the sea and their dance in the ocean.

She had finished the song for the third time and was nearly done with the laundry when she noticed that the grove was silent.

Even Appa's normally heavy breathing was missing.

Gripping a icicle in her hand like a knife, she stood and listened.

She never heard a sound, she just felt the pain in her shoulder as the knife buried itself there, and then she was submerged in darkness.


	3. lighning and spirits

_A.N. Sorry this took so long, some idiot decided to infect my computer with disgusting spyware, but I've been using the one at school. I hope the length of this one makes up for the wait. Tell me what you think, not just the plot but my writing style as well, i need the feed back because the people who know me won't tell me i suck to my face. ( But still give me a compliment or two as well, i need the emotional boost or i might not finish the series ) (Smilie face!!)_

_Somewhere in the spirit world_

Yue hated the transition from the mortal realm to the spirit one. It always made her feel somewhat lightheaded and unstable.

She brushed her moon white hair from her shoulders and glanced around the pavilion. It appeared to be made of bricks of stone that supported a canopy of what could have been a strip of the night sky, though beyond the pavilion, on the apparent endless body of water daylight glinted off the small waves.

Around the shaded area sat the many different spirits she had come to know so well.

She immediately recognized the young dark skinned man who sat farthest from her, his ebony colored hair was braided down his back and he appeared to be in a calm meditative state. She felt herself being pulled towards the beautiful ocean spirit, but resisted.

The many rituals they had to go through just to give the waterbenders their powers had been exhausting, and frustrating, but he had been very patient.

Many said that the ocean and moon spirits should be lovers, but her mortal memories were still fresh in her mind, especially the ones of the young warrior who had so charmed her. And she would love him for as long as those memories lasted, but she had been warned that memories of mortality faded over centuries. The ocean spirit didn't seem to mind at all for he was still mourning over the loss of his previous lover.

The woman who sat beside him was whispering in an excited high pitched voice in his ear. The summer wind spirit, Yue had learned quickly, was a cheerful person who was prone to gossip. Her long brown hair was always moving around her as if she stood in a constant whirlwind, which she probably did.

Yue sat on the only available cushion which was between the ever so silent winter wind spirit who sat, like the ocean spirit, in a calm meditative state, and with the Avatar Roku on her left.

Roku smiled at her and whispered a greeting before having his attention grabbed by the flirtatious sand spirit on his other side.

Yue had only been sitting for a few moments when Sol stood.

The Sun spirit, she lit up the small pavilion with her presence, her power giving off a wave of heat that pushed against Yue and lifted her almost lifeless hair from her shoulders. She stood so regally, her chin held high and her amber eyes glowing with the fires of life. Her golden robes flared out around her and her pale skin was so bright Yue had to squint her eyes to see her clearly. Her platinum-blonde hair was cut short and seemed not to move at all in the winds present or her own heated power.

Then she spoke, with a voice that seemed almost musical if not dangerous. "Forgive me if I have taken you from your tasks for the up coming battle, but there has been a small invasion of property that must be addressed." Yue felt her body tremble at the threat that was there.

Then she turned her eyes to Yue who nearly shrank away from her gaze, "Yue, you have not created a deep bond with your subjects yet, but that will come with time which is why it was Tui who brought this to my attention." Yue felt her cheeks flush with a bit of embarrassment but refused to look away, _i may not be a strong as they are yet, but i will be soon. So i have just as much right to be here as them. _Sol gave her an encouraging smile and Yue felt a thrill of belonging, but that was soon forgotten at what Sol said next.

"Someone has been influencing one of my subjects as well as the Water's."

"Who?"

Yue hadn't realized that she'd spoken until Tui turned to her and said in his deep voice, "Master Katara."

"Katara? Influencing her to do what?"

"To fall in love with Prince Zuko,"

Yue's eyes grew wide, "Zuko, that's impossible. I may not have the connections you all have but she has prayed to me many times to protect them from him and, if it were possible, to destroy him. She hates him."

Sol smiled, "The language of love," then she grew solemn, "But i fear that these dreams might work, which is why I'm worried for Avatar Roku has told us about the young Avatar's feelings for her. I fear it might be enough to throw Aang off from his mission. Which is why i called for this meeting to discover who has done this."

There were murmurings around the circle,

_Fire and Water, impossible, they will just destroy each other. _

_This could be a disaster. _

_Zuko has a major role to play, will this interfere? _

_What about the Avatar? _

_Who would be so stupid to do this?_

Suddenly Yue felt movement beside her and an icy breeze had her shiver as the winter wind spirit stood and said in an emotionless faint yet powerful voice, "What about Reve?"

The pavilion went silent and Yue knew she was one of the many who stared at his with wide frightened eyes, the rock spirit said in a rumbling voice,

"He wouldn't dare..."

"Who knows what that little demon would or wouldn't do." Tui said angrily, his braided hair had changed to a furious gray. "if it means a bet then yes he would."

Sol gave an exasperated sigh and said, "If someone finds him bring him here and call the rest of us."

"Sol," Yue recognized the voice of the dragon spirit Ryu as he spoke up, "How is the search for Agni?"

Every spirit who had stood to leave stopped to hear the answer of the sun spirit who searched for the traitor.

She shook her head, " he has left so many false trails and pot holes he is very difficult to find, but the moment he is found i will let you have the first go friend."

And with that Yue knew the meeting was finally over.

_ZutaraZutaraZutaraZutaraZutaraZutaraZutaraZutaraZutaraZutaraZutaraZutara_

_The Western Air Temple _

The cold water seemed to dampen the steam that had invaded his mind. It ran down his face in small droplets, mixing with the sweat that came from suppressing the motions of his body with only the will of his mind.

Why did she have to walk by him on her way to the bison? Why did she have to smell so deliciously of water lilies and cool vanilla? Why was he having those overpowering dreams?

The dreams, they felt so real, he could still feel her cool smooth skin under his fingers, his lips. Her fingers in his hair, and that want to simply consume her with every kiss-.

He splashed more of the water onto his face and he could breath again.

No, no more thinking about those dreams, no more thinking of her. He was here to train the Avatar and that was what he would do and be damned if that wretched waterbending enchantress would stop him.

Would make him betray the Avatar.

Probably not in the way she had thought, but he wasn't blind like most of that group, he knew how they young Avatar felt about her.

How could he even like that little witch! She was always so snide, so rude and so full of herself and how exotic she looked with her bronze skin and those dazzling blue eyes.

Zuko splashed more of the water from the basin in his room onto his face, unaware of the chuckling at the door until he heard, "I think you will need to dip your whole body in that water to calm yourself."

He turned around sharply to find Toph standing in the doorway, leaning easily against the frame, her feet now healed, planted firmly on the ground, just like an earthbender. Her pale face held a mischievous smirk and though her eyes were a milky green they had an excited twinkle in them.

"Toph," he said nervously, "is something wrong?" he had heard many times that she could hear other's heart and breathing with earthbending and he was suddenly aware of how his own heart beat queasily against his ribs.

"Maybe," she said slowly, "Actually, I just have a question."

Zuko felt himself relax a fraction and said, "Okay?"

"What's going on between you and Katara?"

Blunt as an earthbender.

Zuko felt his heart stop and cursed its treachery. She found out, how did she find out?

Toph still stared at him expectantly, Zuko decided to play stupid, "What do you mean? That she hates me and doesn't trust me?"

Toph snorted, "Come on Zuko, you know about my sensitive bending and what i can hear. Every time she walks into your view your heart does this funny little jump. Then you get angry at yourself and look everywhere but at her."

Zuko felt his face flush and muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about." and turned back to the near empty clay basin.

"Really? Is that why you're blushing right now? You have no idea what I'm talking about? Well, I still need to get back at you for burning my feet, I could just tell Katara, or maybe even Aang-."

"Okay! okay!"

He rushed over to the door and roughly pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her. "Fine, you win, I like her, okay?"

She gave another smile, "Yes, i knew it, so what are you going to do?,"

"But it's not what you think," he turned away from her and sat on the edge of the moldy mattress they called a bed, it probably hadn't been slept in for a hundred years.

"Is it? You like her a lot, I've noticed it happens mostly in the morning over breakfast. Are you guys having a secret affair while pretending to hate each other?"

"There's no pretending about it," Zuko yelled, coming quickly to his feet.

"I hate her! I hate her so much! You should have heard how she reacted to me offering to light the fire this morning! She _insulted_ me! And you wouldn't believe the things she says about my training with Aang, even Aang noticed. He had to mention we move to somewhere where she couldn't watch."

"Then why does your body say that you love her?" She said it so simply, still glaring at where she guessed his face to be.

Zuko felt his cheeks burn again as he recalled the dream from the previous night and the ones from the nights before. "I can't say,"

"Why?" then she frowned and Zuko felt his heart beat out the dangerous truth. "You're embarrassed?"

"Okay, I've been having some strange dreams," he paced over to the door and back, trying to find a way to explain it.

"And just what are these dreams about?"

Again Zuko felt his heart say what his mouth could not.

Toph's eyes grew wide, "Wow, man, can you tell me the address of the spirit you got those from, i want some too!"

Zuko ignored her sarcastic comment and finished his little defense statement, "i guess it's just those dreams that I'm remembering when i see her."

Toph sat on his bed, her feet dangling off the edge and Zuko felt somewhat safer.

"Maybe, your subconscience is trying to tell you what you really feel about her."

"No, i don't think so, she hates me. There is nothing between us, Toph, but hate and distrust."

"You sure?"

Zuko nodded, "Positive." with that said he picked up his Dou swords and his bag he had packed the night before with what would be his and Aang's lunch. "Don't tell this to anyone, please,"

"Why not?"

He gave her a warning look not even realizing that she couldn't see it, "Because Aang likes her, and if he thought i was trying to take her from him, then he would think i had betrayed him."

She sighed, "Right there. Well, i hope this works out for you."

Zuko walked out, and prayed it wouldn't. He had come so far and was beginning to really like the Avatar, to betray him and everyone else would have him fall from very far up and he would hit the ground hard. The best thing to do would be to pretend that the wonderful Katara from his dreams didn't exist.

What had he done to offend the spirits to the point that they would try to tempt him with these dreams?

As he came to the fountain area he had to duck from the rock that had hurtled across the room and smashed into the wall where his head had been moments ago. Aang and Haru danced across the chamber, bending the earth as they went.

Zuko chuckled, everyone was concentrating on Aang and getting him ready for the battle with Zuko's father.

Haru and Toph worked together in improving his earthbending, Katara had claimed evening times in waterbending and Zuko had the noon and after. And between his and Katara's lessons he would go out flying with Appa, seeing if he could learn anything from him as he had with the dragons and Toph with the badgermoles.

Zuko was always amazed with the young boy's ability compared to his age, he was barely even thirteen. They had his birthday a few days after they returned from the Sun Warriors and it had been an interesting night. There weren't many presents to be given so it was mostly Katara outdoing herself on dinner and using up most of their supplies, he and Sokka had to go and get more the next day when all they had for breakfast was travel bread and cheese.

As if called by his thoughts Sokka walked up to him, his own sword slung across his back, that sword, Zuko had to admit, was quite amazing, well balanced and made of a strange ore. Sokka said it had come from a star, Zuko wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, so he kept quiet.

"Hey, Zuko, you ready to leave already?"

Zuko nodded, "Ya, it's almost midday and it takes me longer to get up the cliff than it does Aang."

"Well, be careful, I'm worried about how long the peace we've been having will last. Not even a whisper from the Firenation."

Zuko had known that Sokka had accepted him when he stopped saying 'your nation' and 'jerkbending' though he wasn't quite sure when that had been. He had just realized it one day and he wondered if Sokka even noticed he was doing it.

"Do you think they've even realized where we are?"

Sokka shook his head, "Maybe, this temple is in the Firenation borders, but they might overlook it because it is so close, they could have headed back to the North Pole, or the Earthkingdom."

Zuko nodded, it made sense, who would be stupid enough to hide behind enemy lines.

_Well,_ he thought, _i guess that would be us. _

"We will keep an eye out," he assured Sokka. "And if i happen to see Katara up there i will warn her as well."

Sokka smiled and muttered a thanks before going back to his little corner where his maps were lain out.

Zuko whistled to Aang who only glanced up long enough to nod before turning back to his duel with Haru.

Zuko climbed up his rope, as soon as he reached the top he raced to the edge of the forest that lined the stream. They had become paranoid of being out in the open ever since the Firenation took to the air in Teo's father's technology.

But Zuko didn't relax once he entered the shade of the trees. He scouted out the river bank, avoiding the place where they had practiced last time. Too much firebending in one place would leave its mark.

As soon as he found a place that was clear enough for movement and close to the stream in case of an accident he sat on the ground. Focusing on the fire inside of himself he began meditation until he felt that flame grow and dim with each breath, once he felt more neutral and open he let his mind wonder along the sounds of the wood around him. Everything seemed fine, the animals were active, and there was no unusual scents or any sign at all of humans other than himself.

Satisfied he climbed a tree where he hung a red scarf for Aang to find him and began to go through some of his own exercises before he had to teach what he was beginning to run out of.

He had only been teaching the Avatar for a few weeks and Aang was quickly catching up to him, he had learned the nature of firebending and was still a bit resistant to the go and attack and tended to evade most of the time, but he was learning, just as he had with earthbending he learned the different natures of the element and was adapting.

Zuko tried to keep his mind focused on his pupil but he was soon going through the exercises he had gone through that morning. And he remembered Katara's cool gaze on him as he worked, her cold and merciless eyes.

She had threatened him more than once since he'd come, but as he lived among the small group he began to notice the part of Katara that wasn't always threatening and dangerous.

The part that would laugh at her brother's ridiculous comments, the part that would smile as Aang learned a new waterbending move, the part that would make sure everyone (except for Zuko) had enough to eat. The part that was happy, instead of angry and vengeful.

A rustle in the tree branches above brought Zuko's attention back to Aang as he landed, pulling in his blue glider before his feet even touched the dirt.

Aang smiled at him and Zuko smiled back, the sun had reached its highest point in the sky as they began the exercises together. The heat of the sun and the fires had them sweating as they dueled.

Soon they were forced to stop and Zuko unpacked the breads, cheeses, and fruits he had packed.

They ate in silence.

During their first few lessons Aang had been uncomfortable in these silences, but he soon learned that Zuko was usually silently going through their sessions.

And unfortunately Zuko realized that they had reached a point he had feared, lightning. As he contemplated how to explain the strange element to the boy Zuko subconsciously realized why he had feared it. Because he would have to admit to him that he couldn't create lightning. But he needed to reach this point with Aang, Aang needed to know how to redirect lightning or else he would die for sure this time. After all, the only reason Zuko was there to teach him was because of the technique.

Breaking the now easy silence Zuko said, "Do you know your weakness with firebending?"

Aang bunched his brows thoughtfully, "Am i still not getting the elements personality right?"

Zuko shook his head, "No, you got that fine, what I'm talking about is what defeated you last time, lightning."

He saw the fear cross the boy's face and he turned away from Zuko, "I don't think i want to learn that one."

Zuko felt himself begin to turn angry, _what happened to the boy who was so eager to learn a few weeks ago?_

He forced himself to breath deeply and calm the fires, but when he spoke his voice was still smoldering, "Do you think that Azula is the only one who knows how to create lightning? Do you think she did not learn it from her father's own knee?"

Zuko had surprised himself with referring to the Fire Lord as Azula's father rather than his own. Aang had turned back to stare at Zuko.

"How do you think i was able to defy my father to his face and still be here to teach you?"

Aang's eyes widened, "You faced him when you told him that you were betraying him?"

Zuko nodded, trying to ignore the flutter of pride in his stomach at the boy's awe, "And the only reason i was able to do that was because i could defend myself against his lightning attack. Lightning is not something that can be controlled Aang, it is a wild beast that you cannot conquer, only direct."

Again Zuko saw that eager to learn face that had made it a joy to teach him, even if it had been a bit frustrating. But now Zuko had to walk through fire and face the truth.

"But the thing is, i was never able to create lightning, i guess i just don't have that inner calm that Azula has. So to create it is something i can't teach you. But my uncle did teach me to redirect it, which is what saved my life."

They spent the rest of the time going through the motions of the lightning's traveling path, always taking care to avoid the heart as Zuko had been taught, he wasn't sure why, but his uncle had stressed it, and so would he.

It wasn't until they were getting ready to head back that Aang stopped dead in his tracks. It took a moment for Zuko to realized that Toph was sending him a message with earthbending using the kind of language she and Haru had come up with.

When Aang's eyes grew wide with fear Zuko drew his blades and scanned the surrounding wilderness that was slowly starting to loose its light. Nothing moved, and nothing spoke. The forest was quiet.

Zuko waited, his senses taut and his muscles tense.

Finally Aang said, "Katara never came back, and Teo was flying when he saw Firenation airships nearby."

"Looks like they decided they'd given us enough of a rest," Zuko answered.

"We need to find her,"

He didn't need to say it. Zuko had felt that desire to find her the moment he said that she never came back. Katara, for some reason he needed to find her, protect her.

He believed that Aang felt the same and if the Avatar was feeling what Zuko was feeling, then he was being reckless, "We should get back to the others first, make sure things are okay."

"But what if they are hurting her! We have to find her-!"

"Oh, i wouldn't worry about finding her."

Zuko turned sharply at the silky smooth voice that rang through the silence of the night. She stood, with her knife-like smile and her dangerously steady burning amber eyes. A slight breeze picked up her dark hair and brushed it against her mercilessly well painted face. She would make a severe tyrant, what the Firenation believed was all a leader had to be, she was perfect.

Zuko couldn't suppress his joy at seeing Mai standing beside his sister, but her cold and usually indifferent face said clearly that she did not care if she had to kill him, she would do it.

His joy was replaced by sorrow. _Mai._ The word that rang in his mind was so full of longing and feeling and pain.

Until he saw who sat unconscious in her grip. Katara had obviously been waterbending since she was still in her bare wrappings she practiced with Aang in. Blood stained her back and her beautiful face was twisted with pain.

Zuko felt his fury rise like lava to the surface, but he suppressed it, and let warrior inside of him take over.

He scanned the pair, just the two of them, Ty Lee was no where around, and they stood with out guards or even soldiers. That wasn't right, even when she chased the Avatar there was always an entire army just behind her.

Zuko listened to the forest, nothing, not even the murmurings of men hidden in the dark.

"Let her Go!" Aang yelled angrily.

Azula simpered, "Oh, my, are you afraid i will hurt her?"

Aang growled and took a step forward, Zuko grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

He glared at Azula. This wasn't it, there was more. Every part inside of himself screamed to attack, to get Katara away from them, to protect her. But he had grown up with Azula, and there was always more.

Azula grinned, "Is that you, Zuzu, i hardly even recognized you."

She stepped forward, her arms held out as if to embrace. "What, no hug?"

"Since when have we ever hugged with out knives hidden in our hands and mother urging us to do so?"

Her grin grew wider, "I heard that you'd finally discovered that you were a born traitor, Zuko, I mean, look at mother."

Zuko held back the fire that raged inside of him like a herd of burning pheonixhorses.

"So, you knew all along."

"Of course, who do you think it was that told her about grandfather's request for father's stupidity. Did you really think i was kidding when i came in saying that father was going to kill you."

Zuko felt ready to explode with the angry emotions he kept inside, but the Avatar's hand on his shoulder and the questioning look he gave him was enough to dampen his anger.

As he calmed down he realized what Azula's trick was, after a whispered comment to Aang he walked towards Azula.

She sighed, "You're not going to challenge me to another Agni Kai are you?"

Zuko grinned, "No, Azula, you're not worth it."

With Azula's and Mai's attention on him it was a surprise when Aang did a quick little spin and disappeared into the earth as if it were water, to do battle with the Dai Li.

Azula swore, "By the flaming skirts of Sol," Zuko grinned, he always liked that phrase, it could have a lot of meanings to it.

She leapt at him and Zuko only barely got his now flaming blades up in time to fend off the attack that would have killed him.

Mai stayed in place holding Katara with an expression that said it would be more exciting to join the fight.

Zuko fought with his sister across the field, flames caught onto the dry bark and weeds starting a fire that he knew would soon be out of control.

She swung at him with a flame engulfed fist and Zuko parried it with one of his own and a kick with his right leg, then with out warning she jumped back.

And Zuko felt it, there was no way to describe the feeling other than the way his uncle had described it, something splitting, and a release of energy.

She let it go.

Zuko easily caught it in his fingertips, there was something about lightning traveling though his body, it was so thrilling and full energy. And it was so dangerous, it ripped at his insides and tore through his fingertips in the opposite hand to Azula, who had leapt out of the way.

He didn't even get the chance to turn around when she struck him from behind.

He recognized the pressure point she'd pressed bringing on a groggy darkness.

He faintly heard Azula say, "Did you really think that father would not warn his true heir of the dangers you possess. Zuko, I've been preparing for you these past three weeks, and you weren't worth the time."

_A.N. Thank you! Thank you! (Bows) _

_What did you think of the spirit world? I thought that it was a nice touch. You get to find out what happened to Yue after she became one of 'them'. _

_And yes, Zuko and Katara are having the same dreams, and that it is being done by another spirit just makes it more thrilling. (My opinion) Is Reve good or bad, or does he even have a side. _

_The fact that their love could disrupt everything is so exciting. (squeal!!) i love forbidden love stories!! Tell me what you think! _

_ karadragonsflame_


End file.
